1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly including a diffusion plate including lens patterns which effectively diffuse light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPDs”). An LCD includes a pair of display panels including electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to generate an electric field. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, desired images are displayed on the LCD.
Being non-self-luminous, LCDs require a backlight assembly, which includes light sources, i.e., light-emitting devices, in order to display images. Backlight assemblies provide light to a display panel from behind the display panel and function as a surface light source which provides uniform light to the entire surface of the display panel. Backlight assemblies are classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-type backlight assemblies according to the position of light sources which generate and emit light. In direct-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed directly under and overlapping a display panel. In edge-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed under one or more sides of a display panel, and light emitted from the light sources is delivered to the display panel via a light guide plate disposed under and overlapping a display panel.
Since light sources are disposed under a diffusion plate in direct-type backlight assemblies used in conventional LCDs, bright lines can be undesirably formed. In particular, as the number of light sources is reduced, the probability of the formation of bright and dark lines increases. Furthermore, as display devices become slimmer in an overall thickness, it is required to structure the display devices to control light sources uniformly.